The Bird That Didn't Sing
by Eris-chan
Summary: When France gets his bank account hacked into, he summons England to help solve the crime. When Canada teams up to help, England starts to learn about how much they have in common. However the mysterious Canadian never speaks about his past and England starts to feel a deep connection that he cannot explain. (MapleTea. i might put some smut scenes in.)


"Okay that wraps up this meeting!"

Everyone sighed and started chatting to the person next to them, calling out invitations to others across the room and generally socializing. England ignored all of this completely, preferring instead to pack up his notes.

"Yo, England!"

He sighed and turned around to confront the loud American.

"Japan and I are going out to drink with some friends! Want to come?" America all but shouted, enthusiastically.

"I already have plans," he replied.

"You ALWAYS have plans. You're so boring!" America declared before promptly leaving.

England shook his head and started to slip the notes into his suitcase when he noticed an unusual book had been placed on his desk. He picked it up curiously. The title read, "The Bird That Didn't Sing."

_Well I do enjoy a good book…_

He shrugged and put it in his suitcase with the notes, intending to read it when he got home. He had lied to America. He didn't have any plans but he could quite easily find something to do. Anything but hanging around with that idiot. Picking up the suitcase, England spun around and walked out the door, ignoring everyone and everything.

Sighing, he dumped his suitcase on the table, quickly undoing his tie and sagging in relief at being home. _That's it for another day. _Opening the suitcase, he started to pull the notes out to put away.

Thunk!

England looked down at the book that had fallen to the ground. He had completely forgotten about it. He lent down and picked it up, studying the cover. It was quite plain, nothing but a blue cover with a tiny bird circling underneath the title. Frowning he flipped it over to read the back.

_Huh?_

The book had no blurb.

He quickly opened the book to the first page but there was nothing but the start of the story.

_It doesn't even have an author. What kind of book doesn't have a blurb or tell you who wrote it? _

He quickly closed the book as he heard his phone ring. England fished around for it in his suitcase before pulling it out.

_Oh great. What does bloody France want?_

"Hello?" he answered in a neutral voice.

"Arthur you have to help me!" the voice sobbed

"Bloody hell France, what is it?" he hid the small panic behind an irritated voice.

"My bank account has been hacked and they're stealing huge sums of money! Help me Arthur!"

"Its your own bloody fault! With the amount of people you sleep with, I'm not surprised!"

"I know which one it was but I can't remember the details of their face or their name! It's driving me crazy!"

"Serves you right you fool!"

"Please help me Arthur! Please!" The idiot sounded almost close to tears again. "Okay I'll find the culprit! Just stop your bloody crying!"

"Yay! Thanks Arthur! I'll repay you somehow!"

"Keep your froggy slime to yourself. I'm just doing this to shut you up!"

"Ohonhon~ If you say so~!"

Before England could retort back, he realized that France had already hung up.

"Stupid fool," he grumbled to himself, "now I have to go over to his goddamn house to figure out clues."

He shoved his phone in his pocket and flung the front door open, preparing to walk to France's house, when he noticed the person standing on his doorstep.

"H-Hello," the Canadian greeted quietly.

_I completely forgot he was coming over!_

Arthur paused and ran his hand through his hair, "Good afternoon."

"Are you going somewhere?" Canada asked, noticing how in total disarray England was.

"Uh yeah. France wants me to help solve some issue he has," he sighed in defeat, "I won't be able to make tea for you today."

"Oh. That's alright."

England swallowed a mouthful of guilt, looking at the Canadian's disappointed expression.

"I'm sorry. The bloody idiot wouldn't leave me alone."

"Ummm….well….would it be alright if I came with you?" He asked shyly, in a rush.

England blinked, trying to figure out what he had blurted out.

"Oh! I-I don't have to!" Canada quickly said when he hesitated to reply.

"No, no! Its alright! You can help if you like!" England quickly replied.

"Okay!" Canada offered a shy smile.

England smiled back, "Shall we?"

Smiling, the Canadian followed Arthur's lead and began to walk alongside him.

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry I have been gone so long! Never buy an apple laptop. It'll break way too easily =_=.**_

_**Leave a review~?**_


End file.
